


The Beginning

by ApocalypticAssass1n



Series: To Be Redeemed [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Redemption
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 20:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3783529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApocalypticAssass1n/pseuds/ApocalypticAssass1n
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Redemption AU where there are two points of divergence from canon: Lapis got away from Jasper in Jailbreak, and Peridot was found by Steven in Joy Ride. Written in script format to give an air of authenticity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beginning

[Episode begins at beach at end of Jail Break]

Jasper: If only I had someone to fuse with, then I could-

(A clanging is heard as Lapis gets herself out from under the rubble. The camera switches to her. Instead of in canon, she immediately flies away without hesitation.)

Jasper: Get back here!

(Jasper tries to catch Lapis, but Lapis flies away and out of sight)

(Jasper screams in frustration, clutching at her hair. She lets out a warrior's cry as she runs towards the Crystal Gems with her fists out.)

(Garnet makes short work of her. She then lays down on the beach.)

Jasper: Guh...

(Jasper retreats into her gem, followed by an overhead shot of the Crystal Gems walking up to get a better look at her gem)

[Camera shot from perspective of Jasper's Gem]

Steven: So...we did it?

(Beat)

Garnet (smiling): Yeah. We did it, Steven.

(All the other gems smile)

[Opening Theme]

[BEACH HOUSE INT.]

[Camera shot from behind the coffee table, which has Jasper's gem placed in the middle of it, with the Crystal Gems all sitting down on the couch, looking down at it.]

(Moment of silence, Amethyst picks her nose during this time)

Pearl: So...any ideas on what we should do with her?

Garnet: Well, she's going to regenerate soon, so we have to come up with something fast.

Amethyst (menacingly): I say we just crush it.

(Steven is visibly distressed at this suggestion)

Pearl: Or we could just bubble her?

(Steven finds this suggestion to be better)

Garnet: That would mean losing all her memories, so it might not be that bad an idea.

(Steven changes his mind about the quality of Pearl's suggestion)

Steven: Well, maybe we could try talking to her?

(The gems all stare at Steven)

(beat)

Amethyst: What.

Pearl: Steven, I know that you always try to do what you think is best, but you have to understand that Jasper imprisoned us all and tried to take us to the Homeworld.

Steven: You guys could make something to keep her in, in the temple! Like when you made those test chambers for me!

Pearl: Well, Steven, how do we know Jasper won't break out?

Steven: You could make it out of...uh...titanium! I always hear about how strong it is in movies and stuff!

Pearl: Well, Steven, uh...(whispering) Garnet, help me out here!

Garnet: *sigh*, You are just like your mother. I think we should do what Steven says.

(Steven smiles very widely, but Pearl and Amethyst both have expressions that mix terror with bewilderment)

Steven (running at Garnet and hugging her): Yes! Thank you Garnet! Thankyouthankyouthankyou!

(Garnet places a hand on Steven's head and smiles)

Pearl: Garnet, are you sure about this? What if she breaks out?

Garnet: I trust Steven. He seems to have it planned out well.

Amethyst: Are you two crazy!? She was gonna take us back to Homeworld!

Garnet: Like I said, I trust Steven. 

(Garnet picks up Jasper's gem) 

Garnet: C'mon Steven. 

[JASPER'S ROOM INT.]

Jasper's room is a giant, titanium, square cell. It has layers of different cells to keep Jasper in, as in, cells within cells. Each cell has a door, except for the last one, which is made of ultra strong glass, which, for now, has Jasper's gem inside it, at the center.

[JASPER'S ROOM EXT.] 

(We get a camera shot that has the entire Room in it, and shows the Crystal Gems outside.)

(Camera shot closer to the Crystal Gems, including all of them. The gems look pretty content with their work, but Steven is kinda disappointed in the extreme measures.)

Amethyst: I'd say we did a good job.

Garnet: Yeah, I agree.

Pearl: I think so too.

Garnet: Well, let's get out of here.

[BEACH HOUSE INT., STEVEN'S ROOM]

(Camera shot of Steven reading comics that also gives us a good shot of the window on his wall.)

(Another shot from the opposite side of Steven. We then see a Lapis-shaped shadow, including wings, cast itself into Steven's room. Steven notices this, looks over at the mirror (which is off-screen), gasps, and then we get a camera shot of the window, which has Lapis flying outside. She flies to the left (steven's left) and comes in through the door)

(Steven runs down the stairs)

Steven: Lapis!

Lapis: Steven!

(Lapis falls to her knees when her wings dissipate and hugs steven.)

Steven: I was getting so worried about you!

Lapis: Don't worry, Steven, I'm fine. 

Steven: Why did you come back here?

Lapis: Because, Steven, you're my friend! I couldn't abandon you like that!

(Sound of the warp gate activating, which is offscreen) 

(Lapis and Steven both look at the Warp Gate, which is still offscreen, and they look surpised/distressed)

(We now have a shot of the Warp Gate, including Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl)

Pearl: Steven! We're back! We-

(Shot from behind Pearl's head, showing the left side of it, and Lapis and Steven on the other side of the room)

(Now there's a shot from the side, which has Lapis and Steven on the left side, and the other Crystal Gems on the other side of the Beach House. Both are staring at each other. We keep this shot for a quick moment)

Crystal Gems (Minus steven): Steven!

The Crystal Gems (minus Steven) summon their weapons

(Steven runs in between them and spreads his arms out, dividing them from Lapis)

Steven: Guys, no! Please don't hurt her!

(Lapis walks up to the side of Steven)

Lapis: Please, I just came to see Steven! 

(The Crystal Gems exchange glances among each other)

(They lower their weapons, but not by too much)

Steven: Please, she just wants to talk to me! 

Pearl: Don't you remember how she stole the ocean? She attacked us, Steven! How do we know we can trust her?

Steven: Well, uh,

(Shot of Steven's face. Moment of inspiration washes over it.)

Steven: What if she joined us?

Other Gems: WHAT!?

(Quick shot of Lapis's face as Steven says his next line of dialogue)

Steven: If she joins us, then you'll know that she can be trusted, because she's one of us!

(Beat)

Garnet: Lapis, would you want to do this?

Lapis: Well...if it means I can stay with Steven, then yes. 

Garnet: Then it's settled then. Lapis is officially a member of the Crystal Gems.

(Amethyst and Pearl are both bewildered by Garnet's decision.)

Pearl: Garnet, are you-

Garnet (Under her breath): We are doing this for Steven.

(Amethyst and Pearl look at each other)

(We get a shot from behind the Crystal Gems as they look at Steven and Lapis)

Amethyst: So, does your future vision show any good futures because of this?

Garnet: Yes, actually. *smiles*

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Will appreciate any and all feedback!


End file.
